Aeternus Eternus
by Kamisama19
Summary: His peaceful life is eradicated by summons of the Dragon which comes every generation. Cassadis, ruined. His heart, stolen. Where will his free will take him? One foot come may, the cycle begins anew. / this story is for fun, not sure what themes will be included so rated M to be safe. M!Arisen, F!Main Pawn. Aelinore x Arisen. some touches of Arisen x Main Pawn.
1. Chapter 1

Cassardis. A small town infamous for their fishing trade. Nearly every citizen of Gransys that lived along the eastern coast took up such responsibility, gathering and selling a wide variety of fish. Whether this was by boat, nets, or the old fashioned rod and reel technique, the townspeople got by. Day after day. A continuous cycle, syncing with the sun itself.

Early morning was arguably the best time of day to fish. The surroundings were silent, the waves appeared nonexistent, and there was simply you and your choice of bait. Come high noon, a party of three or four men boarded their frail runabout, setting sail towards an eager catch. All fishermen knew better than to travel too far, for fear of the encountering the Brine. Trips were short lived, but they always returned with their quota filled. Evenings were by far the easiest, tossing your net into the ocean and letting nature do the rest. This activity was partook by fishermen (and women) of all ages. Elderly folk, middle aged adults, even children put forth effort.

It was a peaceful life.

The kind of life that Ace chose out of his own free will. **To live.**

It had been twelve years since he arrived to Cassardis. Traveling from what now feels like foreign lands, crossing over mountains and taking refuge in caverns. There were two figures, established guardians tasked with protecting the young boy. The whole adventure is but a blur to Ace, not that he had the mind to pry apart the depths of his mind. He was welcomed with open arms to Gransys. To Cassardis. To Quina and her family.

Ace had a place where he belonged, where he needed to be.

"Hey, Ace!" A voice called out to him. It was distant, but it retained the volume of the most grand speeches.

Sitting along the beach, he disregarded the warm sensations plaguing his toes which were driven into the sands. Sky blue hues scanned the right, then the left. Only canoes and hung fish were to be found. Besides the ongoing sea, he was alone.

"Ace!" It beckoned. This time, much louder. It was enough cause to surge a skipped beat, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Forcing himself upright, he could hear the sound of something upcoming behind him. Fast.

A swift whirl around, and he was brought face to face with another child of man. The other took the liberty of embracing Ace, their arms wrapping around his torso. It was Eslero, one of few children that lived here. He was edging close to his thirteenth birthmoon.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" Ace inquired, a smile taking over his visage. Placing a tanned hand atop brown locks, a sporadic, jerking motion ruffled the younger man's hair. In reply to this, Eslero pushed himself away, saving himself from another playful attack.

"Dinner isn't for awhile. Can't we play _hide and seek_ instead?"

"I could... but you can never find me."

"Tis true, but you can never catch me in _tag_."

"Aye. You are quick as a whip." The two shared an amused laugh, one that seemed to reverberate along the empty space. A pause from Ace. "The sea breeze is nice, today."

"Mhm." Hummed Eslero, nodding in agreement. "It's relaxing."

"You got that right."

Eslero turned his darkened orbs away from Ace, instead peering at the oncoming waves. "I can never tell if the waves are drawing me in, or pushing me back."

"That's quite philosophical of you."

"Pff, no. I'm just saying... It feels like I'm supposed to stay here. Like I can't be anywhere else."

"Being here isn't so bad." Ace said, joining his cousin in partaking the scenery.

"It's not. I love it here. But for you..." Eslero grew quiet, fidgeting with the bottom hem of his shirt.

"What about me?"

"I see you out here at night. Sword in hand. Sure, your blade is rusted from the constant exposure to the elements, but how you _move_ \- how you fight. It's like you are one with the tides." He turned back to Ace, placing his hand down to his sides. A neutral stance. "I think you are capable of so much more than a fisherman's life."

Elsero was very open with Ace, had been since he was a babe. The two would stay up all hours of the night, talking about politics, fishing, **_girls_** , but never about one leaving this place. It was baffling, but an understanding fear to say the least. That Ace would disappear and adventure forth since he was newly branded a man. Free to pursue whatever he desires in this life.

Ace shook his head, a light smack rendered against the boy's shoulder. He decided not to confront the reasoning to his sneaking about because in truth: he didn't know why himself. It just felt.. right. "I **want** to be here. So you're gonna be stuck with me until I grow old and you have to care for me."

A scoff from the younger male. "I'd see you taken by the Brine before I dare bathe you!"

* * *

 **hello hello! chapters will be relatively short (and will probably take awhile to update since i work all the time RIP) but yes? im excited to write for a game i've played since the demo came out. forgive me if the writing is fast paced thats just how i am im sorrY. anyway this story is for FUN, and it will have a few changes as opposed to the actual storyline of dragon's dogma. i may or may not come back and change some chapters, so keep an eye out for that o.o dunno if i will write for dark arisen... y/n?**


	2. Chapter 2

High noon passed, the sun had already faltered from the sky. Sinking into the horizon, the sky was stained with rose hues, oranges, indigo, and cerulean layers were noted somewhere between the barrage of color. Reflecting off the ocean were the suns rays, Cassardis was embraced with shimmering diamonds. It truly was a beauty.

Ace and Eslero had joined the rest of the family for dinner, salted fish and berries. Adaro allowed one swig of ale, but Ace took the opportunity to drink half the cup once his back was turned. Eslero deemed it entertaining and held his tongue. Quina, on the other hand, did not look very pleased. Nonetheless, she remained silent on the matter. Even when Adaro questioned the members of his family.

His pursuit to find the truth was cut abruptly, hearing towns people calling outside their small establishment. Visitors from Gran Soren, was all Ace could make out from the indistinctive shouting. Being the first to step outside, he headed towards the gates. The area had a red saturation to it, as the sun had yet to escape for the night. It left enough light for him to make out Gransys guards in the distance, surpassing Cassardis' gates and marching into the village.

"Evening gentlemen, how may I help you on this blessed day?" Chief Adaro asked, his voice carrying over Ace's shoulder. The soldier retrieved a scroll from his person, and begun reading off the papyrus.

"By order of Duke Edmun Dragonsbane, citizens of Gransys are to take up arms and head to Gran Soren **immediately**." Handing the scroll off to one of the scout members of his party, the soldier continued. "The prophets have spoken, and so it shall be. The dragon returns once more, and must be slain to protect the realm. It's only about time. We will remain until morrow's eve. Gransys will be ever grateful to those that enlist."

"I see... very well. I shall make a statement in the morning to my people. You are welcome to stay at our Inn, the trip must have been exhausting."

"My men thank you, kind sir." The armor clad man waved his party towards the Inn, bliss in the form of a bed. Before he followed, however, he stayed to urge a warning to the Chief. "Make sure your fishermen don't venture too far, there's more out there than the Brine."

* * *

Ace had an unmentionable ability to be aware of when he was lost in the depths of his dreams, or when he was awake. This was one of those time's he instinctively knew we was in another realm entirely. His surroundings were the same. The people's faces, actions, personae, identical. The only difference being that the world appeared... brighter than normal. Almost as if the world was shinning, or was absolved in a holy aura.

The air was also abnormal. Cassardis' ocean lacked a current. There was no breeze, or any wind at all, yet oxygen filled his lungs. It was strangely an uplifting sensation.

He stood along the docks, his eyes fixated on just how far the ocean spread. Miles and miles away from this place. The subtle sounds of seagulls searching for their fix of thrown out fish seemed to die off. The towns people's chatter, too, ceased. It was as if he were in an empty room, listening only to the sound of his heart beating.

The rhythm was erratic.

"Well met." It was clear as day, almost making it feel louder than it really was. Overcoming the sound of silence with a woman's light tone. "Seems you have found this place."

"It's where I've always been, _hasn't it_?" He asked, holding his gaze. Ace felt as if he were in a trance, everything was... numb.

"Not quite. A mirror is simply a mirror, it cannot reflect what it cannot see."

"I.. don't know what you're saying." He turned his head, darkened strands obstructing his view of the woman standing a few feet behind him. Plum robes concealed porcelain skin, but her achromatic eyes struck him. Long, raven hair stretched well past her shoulders. Her color complimented the silver bangles wrapped around her left wrist, one she held out in extension.

Whether this was a greeting or a gesture was making Ace question how to proceed. He stepped forth, but did not make contact with the woman. She glanced down to the palm of her hand, then back to Ace.

"Truth is undeniable, you are not like me. Or them." She lifted her hand, fingers curling into the soft pad of flesh. All except a single digit. Pointing her index finger behind me, she murmured. "It's coming."

Ace furrowed his brows, caught in dismay at the mysterious woman's actions. She was talking nonsense, and it was difficult to grasp what she meant. Her last movement, however, was clear. There was something beyond his vision. Tearing his eyes away from the woman, he looked back to the ocean. The sky was lit with a shade of blue he had never seen before. The clouds formed in that which would recommend an incoming hurricane. There was no rain, no thunder, but a hole within firmament.

His mouth gaped open, flabbergasted. His mind raced at the possibilities, only to find none. Not even within his dreams. Small, black flecks dropped from the hole, growing larger as it drew close. It was a cluster of harpies. Woman-like bird creatures that seduced and sang their opponents into their demise. Before he could react to the sudden sense of fear that surged through him, another demon fell from nothingness. But it was large, much larger than any harpy.

It was a deep crimson, coiled up within a free fall. It's wings spread and a tail soon announced itself. The neck was long, maybe competing with that of it's body. Four legs were indicated, talons and scales coincided the most frightening roar to ever reach Ace's ears.

It was a dragon.

"What say's you? Will you run, cower away as my previous Master did?" The woman asked, her voice holding the same, calm tone it did from the start of their conversation.

"I-" Ace began, struggling to comprehend the sequence of events. "How could I..?"

"I do not have the knowledge you seek." Pressure compressed the fabric of his fishermen's tatters, warmth seeped through the initial contact. Her hand, stationed along his lower lumbar, pushed him forward. "This place will be in ruins soon enough, best you return to your domain."

Ace was forcibly edged closer to the edge, tilting himself back into her compelling hand. He had not been taught to swim, for there was no need with the Brine lurking the waters. Looking back to the sky, the dragon was advancing at top speed. His heart raced. He was either destined to drown, or at the mercy of the dragon. "What are you doing? Don't, **_I can't-_** " She pushed again, and he stumbled, nearly losing his balance entirely. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Pray, make friends with your will. You are not a reflection." With that, she pushed, and Ace befell the embrace of the ocean.

* * *

 **hello again, updates will be kinda sporadic since im working a lot this week. i know i went off from the traditional script of the game, but that's the whole point of fanfics... amirite? anywho... im gonna play dragon's dogma and get some motivation for the next couple chapters.**


End file.
